


Argue

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Jamie x Claire, things you said with too many miles between us"





	Argue

He hadn’t been surprised that he found himself talking to her in the cave and at Helwater, and even during his brief time at Balriggan.

What  _did_ surprise him was that he tended to  _argue_ with her.

“You have to eat something green or you’ll lose your teeth,” she had said one evening the second winter he spent in the cave.

It had been weeks since he’d had a dream of her- the kind that left him sweating, shaking, and bereft.  Instead of coming to him with kisses and caresses, she came to him with her bloody-minded advice about food.

“There’s nothing green to be had for miles, Sassenach,” he had grumbled.  “There is bread, and precious little of that.”

“There are potatoes and onions, and you should eat them.”

“What difference does it make to you and I keep my teeth then?  You’re off with Randall who probably still has all of his teeth.”

He could see her soft, sensuous mouth thin into an irritated line at that.

“I spend my entire life trying to convince your child to eat vegetables.  You’re really too old for me to be having this argument with, and yet…”

His child.  His child who was almost two now- probably beginning to speak and walk and have a personality of their own apart from both his and Claire’s.

The thought made him feel hollow inside, and without thinking, he took a spoonful of the potato and onion soup his sister had sent up to him.

“That’s a good lad,” she said, and he could have sworn he felt her kiss the ruddy crown of his head, her fingers resting cool and comforting on the back of his neck.

Then he blinked, and she was gone- not that she had ever truly been there- and while he felt bereft without her, he also felt obscurely comforted.  He was doing as she would have wanted- continuing on as she would ask.


End file.
